


Жизнь в ящике письменного стола

by lamonika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, New York City, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Стайлз пытается привести свою жизнь к состоянию общепринятой нормы, выпивает по двадцать чашек кофе в день и занимается репетиторством. Стайлз смеется и прикрывает лицо, стоит только Питеру навести на него объектив камеры. И на секунду Стайлзу кажется, что все наконец в порядке.





	Жизнь в ящике письменного стола

Когда у Стайлза спрашивают о том, кто он такой, Стилински только усмехается.

Потому что истина проста, как стул, к которому Стайлз сейчас привязан: он ответит — и пистолет выстрелит. Пистолет всегда стреляет, если засунуть его человеку в глотку. Так уж все это устроено.

— Пошел нахер, — выплевывает Стилински и давится пластиковым черным стволом Glockʼа, упирающимся прямо в гланды.

Какая романтика, Стайлз. Не заглатывай слишком глубоко.

\---

«Переезд» в понимании Стайлза не звучит как «прелюдия к катастрофе». Скорее, это попытка нормализовать свою жизнь посредством побега от проблем. Его отец думает иначе. В случае, если город кишит оборотнями, вендиго и прочей дрянью, желание сбежать вполне понятно всем, кроме родителей.

Родителя, поправляет себя Стилински, запихивая в рюкзак книги, комиксы, аддерал и пакет с аконитом, который, конечно же, ребята в Нью-Йоркском университете обязательно примут за травку. Они окажутся правы — и Стайлз приобретет новых друзей. Все распланировано и должно сработать, как часы.

Стайлз уезжает, попрощавшись только с отцом и Лидией; к черту людей из прошлого, к черту город и всех этих мистических тварей тоже — к черту.

\---

Найти небольшую квартирку для студента в Нью-Йорке — далеко не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд, но Стайлз справляется. Правда, арендная плата сильно бьет по карману, даже с учетом подработок репетитором, и неожиданный сосед в лице Питера Паркера — парня-ботаника с потока, которому нужно жилье — приходится как нельзя кстати.

— У меня не слишком хорошие ассоциации с твоим именем, — говорит Стилински, криво ухмыляясь, — ты уж не обессудь.

— Ну, мое имя всяко лучше твоего, а? — Питер подмигивает, и все сразу становится легко и просто.

Паркер соображает в биологии, ненавидит высшую математику и почти не ночует в квартире, заваливаясь под утро, часто — через окно.

Стилински не спрашивает, как Питер забирается в потемках на десятый этаж; Стилински предпочитает не лезть не в свое дело, потому что знает, чем это обычно оборачивается.

Питер смущается, много язвит, пытаясь скрыть это, и двадцать четыре на семь ходит, покрытый синяками и ссадинами. А еще он не умеет стирать вещи в машинке — белые футболки после стирки внезапно становятся фиолетовыми, с отдельными расплывчатыми красными и синими пятнами на рукавах и вороте.

Стайлз щурится, выкидывает в мусорку очередную пустую баночку из-под аддерала и треплет Паркера по волосам.

\---

Вся жизнь Стайлза спрятана в запертом ящике письменного стола.

Ждет своего часа книга заклинаний и карты таро, пылится заряженный пистолет, моток красных шерстяных ниток, обломок первой биты и фото рентгена мозга, закрашенное розовыми чернилами в местах с атрофией.

Стайлз перебирает колоду, вслушиваясь в бормотание задремавшего на диване Питера, и рассматривает руны на своих предплечьях.

Как можно сбежать от прошлого, если ты — его часть?

Стайлзу очень хотелось бы это знать.

\---

Питер сдавленно ругается, когда радио шипит, отказываясь воспроизводить разговор, и бьет по корпусу раскрытой ладонью в попытке заставить технику работать.

— Дерьмовый проигрыватель, — мельком кидает Стилински, вслушиваясь в треск и бормотание — огосподибожетольконеснова — полицейских. Стайлз не хочет знать, во что вляпался Питер и на кой черт ему понадобилось слушать полицейскую волну в одиннадцать вечера, но также ему совершенно не улыбается потом читать паркеровский некролог.

Стайлз знает, что пожалеет об этом, но на деньги с репетиторства покупает нормальное радио, никак не комментируя подарок.

Стайлза впервые за очень долгое время обнимают в благодарность, сжимают в кольце рук до приятного хруста в ребрах; Стилински готов признать, что может к этому привыкнуть.

\---

Убираясь, в одной из старых газетных вырезок, валяющихся под диваном, Стайлз видит нечто, подозрительно напоминающее каниму. Крупнее, уродливее, без крыльев и не с таким длинным хвостом, но слишком знакомое, чтобы остаться неузнанным.

Ученый, превративший себя в ящера. Идеальное оружие — смертоносное, не нуждающееся в хозяине и, в отличии от канимы, гораздо более разумное. Уничтоженное местным героем — Человеком-пауком.

Полутора часами позже Стайлз находит костюм.

Замок на ящике стола приходит в негодность.

\---

Стайлзу нечему удивляться. Наоборот, все встает на свои места: синяки, ночные вылазки и утренние возвращения через окно, перекрашенные рубашки, радио.

Стайлзу нечему удивляться, потому что, право слово, разве может он удивиться чему-то? У него за плечами РПГ-квест с мистическими вставками, эдакий Сайлент Хилл для бедных, руки, исчерченные рунами, вырезанными одним из стилетов давно разложившейся Эллисон прямо на коже.

У него тут оборотни, канимы, банши, берсерки, койоты, кицуне, вендиго, церберы, Благодетели и воскресшие дядюшки, у него знакомый друид, косяк с аконитом в рюкзаке и пистолет в ящике письменного стола.

И скорее все небоскребы в США рухнут на землю согласно плану проекта «Разгром», чем Стайлз удивится тому, что его сосед по квартире — хренов Человек-паук.

\---

Стайлз не говорит Питеру о находке. У Питера завал в учебе, синяки под глазами и, похоже, комплекс героя, раз он каждую ночь вместо сна бежит спасать задницы часто не заслуживающих того человечков.

Стайлз не говорит Питеру, только чертит на костюме рунную вязь — на удачу. Та растворяется по мановению руки, Паркеру ни к чему знать, что умеет его новый — и, похоже, единственный — друг.

И, черт тебя подери, Питер Паркер, не смей подохнуть.

\---

Стоит ли признаваться себе, что ты прикипел к человеку?

Стоят ли люди риска остаться с разбитым сердцем?

Стайлз не знает. Зато Стайлз знает, что Питер блаженно щурится, если с утра потрепать его по волосам; Питер иногда засыпает в ванной после всех своих приключений, пытаясь самостоятельно обработать раны; Питер не понимает, почему удача словно приклеивается к нему, стоит натянуть свой костюм.

Стайлз ходит на пары и перестает вздрагивать по ночам от малейшего звука, Стайлз больше не пьет аддерал и все еще не отвечает в скайпе Скотту. Стайлз пытается привести свою жизнь к состоянию общепринятой нормы, выпивает по двадцать чашек кофе в день, занимается репетиторством и даже объясняет Питеру пару тем по математике, которые тот пропустил.

Стайлз смеется и прикрывает лицо, стоит только Питеру навести на него объектив камеры.

И на секунду Стайлзу кажется, что все наконец в порядке.

\---

Он узнает его по рунной вязи на руках. Другого объяснения тому, что Стайлз привязан к стулу и сейчас любуется беззвездным небом прямо над крышей небоскреба, не находится. Странно, что Стилински не поймали раньше — вероятно, хватило мозгов не связываться с магом.

— Кто ты и что они со мной сделали? — парень в черной маске кричит, тыча пистолетом Стайлзу в лицо. Оборотень, недавно обращенный омега, полный идиот, не присоединившийся к стае — в Нью-Йорке таким вскрывают глотку без всякого сожаления. Знаком с теневым миром, если узнал руны, возможно, на одном из альф было что-то подобное, но совсем зеленый, раз рискнул угрожать магу. Не без таланта — вырубил, зараза. — Ты т-такой же, как они, ты должен знать, как исправить это! Я не…

— Пошел нахер.

Дуло пистолета упирается в гланды, на маске оборотня проступают мокрые пятна — не иначе, ревет, плечи трясутся.

Стайлз ведет рукой из стороны в сторону, веревки неприятно сдавливают запястья, но это не смертельно. Можно скинуть ублюдка с крыши — все равно его прикончат, так пусть это будет асфальт, а не когти одного из мирных, в общем-то, альф. Нью-Йорк — не Бейкон Хиллс, тут почти нет теневого мира, а с бунтарями обычно расправляются быстро, но жестоко.

Стилински уже готов кастануть заклинание, когда омегу сбивают с ног.

Стайлз откашливается, трясет головой и наконец выпутывается из веревок; пистолет, выпавший из ладони омеги и лежащий на крыше, откатывается в сторону от небрежного пинка.

Что ж, за все время пребывания в Нью-Йорке Стилински впервые видит Человека-паука — в костюме, естественно — так близко. Оборотень, замотанный в паутину, лежит рядом без сознания.

Все происходит слишком быстро. Стилински успел отвыкнуть от подобных приключений, у него тут жизнь только нормализовалась, но миру плевать, как и десять тысяч раз до этого.

— Ты в порядке? — Питер поворачивается и подходит ближе, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть.

— Знаешь, Питер, — Стайлз растирает запястья, скрещивает руки на груди. — В следующий раз неплохо было бы прочертить на твоей маске вязь для изменения голоса.

Паркер останавливается и стаскивает с головы маску, обреченно рассматривая соседа по квартире.

— Иди уже сюда, — Стилински закатывает глаза и улыбается как-то неприлично счастливо для человека, которому только что угрожали проделать дыру в черепе.

Питера удобно обнимать за плечи и шею, удобно вцепляться в волосы на затылке, удобно целовать. Паркер целуется немного неумело, кусает губы, проводит языком по кромке зубов, задевает стайлзов язык и как-то совершенно изумительно стонет. Стилински смеется, напоследок царапая шею Питера короткими ногтями.

— Прямо как в сопливых романтических фильмах.

— Господи, Стайлз, заткнись.

Приходящий в себя омега согласно мычит что-то и получает порцией паутины прямо в лицо.

\---

Прошлое Стайлза хранится в ящике письменного стола.

Валяются вперемешку карты таро, пылится заряженный пистолет, обломок первой биты и фото рентгена мозга, закрашенное розовыми чернилами в местах с атрофией.

Книга с заклинаниями занимает почетное место рядом с радио, весь аконит сложен в пакет и спрятан под кровать — одну на двоих, так удобнее — а моток красных ниток давно стал линиями-связками на доске с газетными вырезками.

Стайлз не знает, стоят ли люди риска остаться с разбитым сердцем.

Зато Стайлз знает, что Питер солнечно улыбается во время утренних поцелуев; Питер иногда засыпает, уткнувшись Стилински в шею, пока перечитывает конспекты по биологии; Питер наизусть знает каждую рунную связку, вплетенную Стайлзом в супергеройский костюм.

Прошлое Стайлза хранится в ящике письменного стола.

А жизнь — где-то под рубашкой Питера.

Прямо напротив сердца.


End file.
